


The Break They Needed

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, foot injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta is injured and Benoit is determined to help her, despite her protests.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	The Break They Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Benoit was hanging a photo of New Orleans in his new office when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw who it was. “Hello, Marta. I was just thinkin’ ‘bout you.” He ignored the fact that he was always thinking about her. Even his move to Boston was so he could be closer to her, though she would never know that if he had anything to say about it. The two of them had become good, even best friends since her case and he was determined to keep it that way.

“Thank God you picked up… Benoit, I need your help.” Her voice sounded strained and he was immediately on alert.

“Dear girl, what’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“I tripped on a pen that was on the floor and I think I broke my foot. No, I’m sure of it – it’s swollen. Mom’s in Florida, Alice is at college. I’d hate to ask-”

“Say no more,” he cut in. “I’ll take you to the ER. Just sit tight, I’ll be there in two shakes.”

“Thank you, Benoit.”

“No need, darlin’.” He winced at the endearment slipping out but it couldn’t be helped now.

* * *

She’d left the front door of the mansion unlocked and he found her sitting on the second-to-last step on the staircase in the foyer. Her right foot was bare and noticeably swollen and red along the side, even to his untrained eye.

“You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?” he asked, smiling a bit.

Marta smiled weakly. “Alice likes to say, ‘Go big or go home.’”

“Uh huh. Let’s get you to a doctor. Can you put weight on it?”

“Not really.”

“That’s settled, then.” Before she could object, he handed Marta her purse then picked her up in a bridal carry, amazed at how light she was.

“Benoit!” she gasped, clutching her purse with one hand and his jacket with the other.

He chuckled as he carried her out the door. “It’s the fastest way to get you out of the house. You asked for my help, I insist on being your knight in shinin’ armor to the very end.”

She blushed faintly. “Thank you.”

Benoit grinned. “You’re welcome, dear girl.”

* * *

“Well, that was embarrassin’,” Benoit muttered as he helped Marta back into the car. The doctor had given her an orthopedic boot, directions for over-the-counter painkillers, and orders to keep her foot elevated as much as possible.

She smiled a bit, amused, once she was settled in the passenger seat. “It was an honest mistake.”

He grumbled as he walked around the car to the driver’s side and got in. “The nurse thought I was your father.”

Marta smirked. “The doctor thought you were my sugar daddy, which is worse?”

Benoit turned to stare at her. “He did? He didn’t say anythin’.”

“I set them both straight when they were taking me to get the X-rays done.”

“Ah.” He waited until they were on the road to ask, “What did you tell them?” He kept his tone casual even though he was dying to know.

“The truth – you’re a friend who took time out of his busy day to help me.”

Benoit smiled a bit. “Not exactly busy, I’m still settin’ up my office.”

“That counts.” She sighed quietly as she leaned back against the seat. “I’m an idiot.”

“Now, don’t you go puttin’ down my favorite person. It was an accident, it could’ve happened to anyone.”

Marta looked over at him. “I’m your favorite person?” With his eyes on the road, he couldn’t see her face but she sounded surprised.

“Of course you are, dear girl. You remind me that there is goodness and sweetness still left in the world.”

“That’s fitting since you remind me there are still gentlemen left in the world.”

He smirked. “At least one, anyway.” Still, he was touched.

Once they were back at the mansion, Benoit insisted on carrying her inside, despite her protest, which was weaker than he expected. After gently depositing her on the couch in the library, he got her a pillow and spare blanket from her bedroom (trying desperately not to look around while he was in there).

When she was settled in a sitting position, though he tried to get her to lay down, he made sure her phone and the various remotes were within reach. “I don’t want you movin’ while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Where are you going?” Marta asked curiously.

“The store – I want to ensure you have everthin’ you need to make your convalescence comfortable. But first, my place. If I’m to spend a few days here, I’ll need a few things.”

Her eyes widened. “Benoit, that’s really not-”

He held up a hand, smiling gently. “Humor an old man.”

“You’re not old,” she said, smiling a bit.

Benoit chuckled. “Darlin’, if you say, ’50 is the new 40’ like my cousin did at my last birthday party…”

“Well, it’s true – people are in better health now than they were decades ago, so you’re basically younger than fifty-year-olds in the past.”

He raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “I know that’s supposed to be a compliment but it doesn’t make me feel much better.”

She smiled back. “‘You’re only as old as you feel?’”

“When I’m around you, that’s 30,” he said, grinning. “Now don’t try to dissuade me, Marta – I’m stayin’ here until your mother or sister come back. I won’t leave you alone in this big house.”

Marta looked like she was about to protest then she sighed heavily. “You’re right, of course. But what about your work?”

“I don’t have any cases at the moment, consequence of movin’ to a new city.” When she frowned in concern, he added, “And don’t worry about my bank balance – I have plenty of money saved, I can afford to take time off to help a friend.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Now sit tight, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Alright. There’s a spare key on the hook in the kitchen by the refrigerator, you’re welcome to it.”

He grinned. “Thank you kindly.”

* * *

Marta woke from a light doze to the sound of someone in the hallway. Before she had a chance to say anything, Benoit poked his head in the room, grinning.

“I’m back, obviously. Just give me a chance to put things away then we’ll have dinner.”

At the mention of food, Marta’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Um, dinner would be great,” she said, blushing a bit.

He grinned. “Good.” He ducked back out of the room.

Marta sighed quietly. _I really should’ve asked someone else to drive me to the ER. Now I’m stuck, practically immobile, with the man I’m secretly, ridiculously in love with._ “Ugh…” _He thinks of me as a child, why else would he call me “dear girl?” _His voice calling her “darlin’” came to mind and she forcibly pushed the memories away. _I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. He’s such a gentleman, so polite and generous, how am I going to keep from blurting out my feelings the next time he does something sweet? And that’ll be any minute now._

Not even a moment later, Benoit came into the room bearing a serving tray, which he set in her lap not unlike a courtier presenting a gift to a queen. “Your dinner, my lady,” he said, grinning.

On the tray were two plates, two pieces of pizza on each plate, a glass of chocolate milk, an open bottle of beer, several napkins, and a dose of painkillers. Marta raised an eyebrow at the pizza toppings. “Extra cheese, baby spinach, and are those meatballs?”

He chuckled as he sat down on the floor, his back against the middle of the couch, by her knees. She handed him one of the plates. “They are. I found an article of things you should eat to help bone growth – potassium, calcium, and iron.”

She handed him the beer, smiling. “That was very thoughtful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Benoit raised the bottle. “To my favorite invalid, may she be on her feet sooner rather than later.”

Marta held up her chocolate milk, grinning. “I’ll drink to that.” She clinked her glass against his bottle then took a sip. “I haven’t had chocolate milk in years, this satisfies a craving I didn’t realize I had.”

“Good. Some cravin’s should always be indulged.” He started on a slice of pizza and Marta handed him a couple of napkins. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She took the painkillers and glanced at her booted foot, which was covered by the blanket. “I still feel like an idiot.”

Benoit chuckled. “Don’t feel too bad – at least you didn’t break a finger fallin’ off the arm of the couch you were sittin’ on.”

Marta raised an eyebrow, amused. “Dare I ask how old you were?”

“You can ask but I’m not gonna answer.”

“Uh huh. Over thirty?”

He blushed faintly. “Over forty.”

“How drunk were you?” she asked, grinning.

“Stone cold sober, actually,” he said, blushing brighter. “But in my defense, the fabric on the couch was slippery.”

“I won’t ask.”

“Best not.” He paused briefly before adding, “I was interviewing a witness during a case.”

“Oh, Benoit, no,” she said, happily aghast. “That’s terrible.”

He chuckled. “It was one of my more memorable cases, I assure you. Of course, nothin’ beats your case.”

“I can imagine,” she said, smiling a bit, as she took a bite of pizza. “You know, I had hoped things would calm down after all of that but it really hasn’t. First there was the trial, and the non-stop interviews, now this… I just want time to breathe, you know?”

“I think this fracture is Fate’s way of makin’ you slow down and breathe. But just think – once your foot has healed, the dust will have settled and everythin’ will be normal. Well, your new normal.”

“My new normal,” she murmured, bemused. “I don’t even know what that is yet.”

“You’ll find it,” Benoit said confidently. He reached behind him to pat her knee. “I have full faith in you.”

She smiled a bit. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath before adding, “Will you be part of it?”

He turned to grin at her. “If you want me to.”

“I do, I do.”

“Then I will,” he said, his smile softening.

“Thank you, Benoit.”

“You’re welcome. You need someone to protect you from sneak attacks by writin’ implements.”

She giggled. “I guess you’re right.” She took another sip of her chocolate milk. “I just hope you don’t get bored with me.”

“Why would I?” he asked, surprise written all over his face.

Marta shrugged. “I’m a homebody.”

“My dear girl, in case you haven’t noticed, so am I. Nightclubbin’ is best left to one’s twenties. By the time someone is my age, they appreciate stayin’ at home with a good book, a glass of whiskey, and a cigar.”

She smiled fondly. “You do like the finer things in life, don’t you?”

Benoit grinned as he took another bite. “Guilty, but that’s not to say I don’t appreciate cheaper things. Pizza and beer can be just as appealin’ as the finest restaurant meal money can buy.”

“I’ll drink to that.” She thought over her next question as she took another bite. “If you really wanted to indulge, what would you do?”

He smiled a bit. “Somethin’ I wouldn’t discuss with a lady, that I can guarantee you.”

Marta raised an eyebrow. “I’m a lady? I thought I was a girl.” If there was a hint of bitterness to her tone, it couldn’t be helped.

He turned to stare at her. “You think I see you as a child?”

She shrugged a bit, unable to meet his eyes. “I am twenty years younger than you.”

“Yes … but I’m fully aware you’re a grown woman. ‘Dear girl’ is a term of affection, that’s all. If it bothers you, I’ll stop usin’ it.”

Marta met his eyes, those earnest blue eyes she loved. “You don’t have to stop. I just wanted you to see me as your equal.”

Benoit chuckled. “I never saw you as my equal, Marta – I only ever saw you as better.” He smiled a bit. “You’re what my late mother would call a livin' saint.”

“I’m no saint,” she said without missing a beat. _Not with the thoughts I’ve had about you._

“I beg to differ,” he replied, smiling a bit. “I’ve got you up on a pedestal, Marta, and you ain’t comin’ down anytime soon.”

“That’s not healthy,” she protested mildly.

He shrugged. “I know, believe me, but I’ve been let down by so many things over the years, let me have somethin’ to hold in the highest regard. I’m sure you’ve got feet of clay, Marta, I’m not ready to see them just yet.”

She stared at him. “If that’s what you want…”

“It is.”

“And when I do fall off the pedestal?”

He smiled affectionately. “Why, then we’ll be equals.”

She chuckled. “Alright.” They talked about little things for what felt like hours until she could feel herself fading. She stifled a yawn.

“Ah, caught you,” Benoit said, grinning. “You’re goin’ to bed, missy. You get one more dose of painkillers then I’m takin’ you upstairs.”

_Too bad it’s not for the reason I’d like it to be._ She put that thought aside then nodded. “I’m not arguing with you, Benoit.”

His grin widened. “Good, you’re learnin’.” As soon as she had taken all of the pills, he gently picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom then set her on her bed. “Do you need help gettin’ undressed?”

Marta blushed slightly. “Um, no, I can manage that. Thank you, though, for all of this.”

“Happy to help, and I mean that.”

She smiled softly. “I know you do.”

“Goodnight, Marta.”

“Goodnight, Benoit.”

* * *

Two hours later, Marta was still awake, unable to find a comfortable position. She couldn’t sleep on her right side, despite it being her preferred side, because it put pressure on her broken foot. Even with the painkillers, it was too much to bear. She tried her other side, her back, and her stomach but none of them were very comfortable either.

Giving up on sleeping, she got out of bed, put the orthopedic boot back on, then pulled on her robe and limped out of the room. She considered knocking on Benoit’s door but decided against it. _It’s not like he can heal the bone and I think that’s the only thing that can truly help me right now._

She was halfway down the stairs before she decided that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Turning to go back up, she gasped when she saw a shadow at the top of the stairs then blinked when the lights turned on.

“I’d ask what you’re doin’ out of bed, but I have a pretty good idea,” Benoit said, rolling his eyes as he approached her. “You should’ve taken the doctor up on his offer of stronger painkillers.”

“At that moment, I was only worried about addiction.”

“You know I’d never let that happen,” he said gently, then he smiled. “So, up or down?”

Marta glanced at the bottom of the stairs then at the top and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what I do, I can’t sleep.”

“I have a suggestion. It would mean crossin’ a line or two…”

“Honestly, Benoit, I’m open to anything right now.”

“I had a feelin’ you’d say that.” He helped her back upstairs then carried her to her bedroom and set her on the bed.

Marta raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re going to suggest I sleep with the boot on…”

He chuckled. “Not that. Go ahead and take it off.”

She undid the straps then slid the boot off and looked up at him. “So, what is your idea?”

“The way I see it, you need a distraction at night to get your mind off the pain.”

Her mind immediately went into the gutter and she felt her face warm. “Excuse me?”

Benoit grinned. “I promise, there’ll be no hanky-panky, just a compromisin’ position or two.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, essentially, you’ll be usin’ me as a body pillow.”

“Oh!” She blushed brighter. “Um, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“If you’ve got a better one, I’d like to hear it, darlin’.”

_Again with the “darlin’.”_ Marta thought for a moment then shook her head. “I’ve got nothing.”

“Then, shall we?”

She hesitated briefly before getting under the covers. Benoit took off his robe, revealing his royal blue pajamas, then walked around to the other side of the bed and got in beside her. He turned onto his right side, facing her, his smile soft. “Turn off the light and let’s get comfortable.”

She hesitated a moment before reaching over to turn off the light then she turned on her left side to face him. There was just enough ambient light in the room from outside for her to see his form, but his expression was a complete mystery.

“That’s not quite what I meant,” he murmured.

Marta let out a small gasp when he pulled her close then his hand slid down her right thigh and he pulled her leg until her thigh was on his hip and her foot rested on his leg.

“Better?” he murmured, his arm around her middle.

She realized her foot on his leg felt better than it had when she was alone. _Or maybe he’s just so close that I don’t give a damn. _“Yes, actually. You’re, um, a very nice body pillow.”

Benoit chuckled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” This close to him, his body heat radiated off him and she loved it. “You’re so warm.”

“Should I apologize?” he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmm, no, I like it.” She wrapped her arm around him, wishing this was real instead of an oddly sweet way to make her comfortable.

“Go to sleep, Marta,” he murmured.

_Easy for you to say._ Still, his presence was a comforting one and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning in the same position, with one notable difference – her face was buried in his shoulder. Not knowing if he was awake but praying he was asleep, she slowly pulled back, only to see his smiling face.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Morning,” she mumbled, embarrassed.

“None of that. I’m here for you, however you need me.”

“Even when I apparently need someone to hold while I sleep?”

“Even then.” Benoit grinned. “I’m certainly not complainin’.” He softly kissed her hair. “Now, you’re havin’ breakfast in bed, I will not accept any arguments.”

Marta chuckled. “No arguments, I promise, but I assume you’ll join me?”

“Of course.” He gently removed her leg from his side then made sure she was comfortable before he got out of bed, grabbing his robe before he headed to the en suite.

Marta had a chance to stretch before he came back out with his robe on. “Just sit tight, I’ll be back before you’re hungry.”

She smiled at him fondly. “Uh huh.” Once he was gone, she limped into the bathroom then limped back to the bed when she was done. _This is nice. Too nice, really. I need to tell Benoit I’ll be fine on my own until Mom or Alice get back. If he keeps this up, I’ll be begging him for affection, sex, God, anything at all. _She covered her face with a pillow to muffle her frustrated groan.

* * *

Benoit did his best not to think about having Marta in his arms while he made them both breakfast but it was futile. _It felt good. Too good, really. Any longer and she would’ve been able to tell exactly how I felt about the situation._ He groaned quietly. _Fifty years old and randy as a teenager, provided the lady in question is Marta Cabrera. Would the sweetness of her mouth match the sweetness of her personality, I wonder?_

“Ugh, get a grip, Blanc,” he muttered. “The lady is clearly not interested.” He finished the eggs, bacon, and coffee then carried the tray up to Marta’s room. Finding her laying on the bed with a pillow over her face, he smiled sympathetically. “This must be very frustratin’ for you.” _It certainly is for me._

Marta removed the pillow and looked up at him. “You have no idea,” she muttered then she sat up.

He set the tray on her lap then sat down on the bed. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Six to eight weeks, maybe more, depending on how fast I heal, according to the doctor. And that’s just the bone, the muscles will take longer.” Her stomach growled when she smelled the food and she started eating. After a few bites, she smiled. “I should hire you as my personal chef.”

Benoit chuckled as he took his first sip of coffee. “I’m flattered.” His gaze dropped to her chest and he smiled a bit. “I must say, I do like your choice in sleepwear.”

She looked down at herself and blushed brightly, something he had to admit he loved. The nightshirt had a low neckline and the fabric, while very soft-looking, was also thin enough that he could see her areolas. “Oh God… It’s the first one I saw, I forgot how … immodest it is.”

“Not to sound like a perverted old man, but I think it looks good on you.”

Marta looked up at him. “How many times must I tell you you’re not old, Benoit?”

“Just perverted?” he asked, smirking. “Good to know.”

“You’re not that either.”

“I’m pretty sure oglin’ my best friend counts as perversion.”

She stared at him. “I’m your best friend?”

“Of course you are. I wouldn’t have dropped everythin’ for anythin’ less than a best friend.”

Marta smiled softly. “Thank you. And don’t feel bad about ogling, it can’t be helped when someone wears something like this.” She reached for her robe and Benoit handed it to her. After slipping it on and tying it closed, she went back to her breakfast.

“What are your plans for today?” he asked as he started on his own.

“Well, I was going to run five miles,” she said, smiling a bit, “but I guess that’s out now.”

Benoit chuckled. “I should think so. But seriously, what did you want to do?”

She shrugged. “There’s not much I can do like this. Read, I guess.”

“Good. I bought you some books at the grocery store last night. I wasn’t sure what kind of romance novels you’re into, so I just bought one of everythin’.”

Marta smiled at him happily. “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you. And for the record, I prefer sweet over sensual.”

“I will remember that next time,” he said, smiling a bit. _If sweetness is what she’s missing in her life, I can certainly provide it._

“The next time I fracture something?” she asked, smiling cheekily.

Benoit chuckled. “The next time you need my help.”

* * *

After breakfast, Benoit waited just outside the bathroom while Marta took a shower, in case she needed help. When she came out in just her robe and a towel around her head, looking so soft and vulnerable, it was all he could do to not drop to his knees and profess his undying love to her. Mentally kicking himself, he took a shower while she got dressed and after he got dressed in his room, he helped her downstairs and got her comfortable on the library couch again.

“Could you do something for me, Benoit?” she asked, looking up at him with those big, irresistible eyes.

He grinned. “Just say the word, darlin’.”

“Could you read to me? I love your voice.”

His grin widened. “Of course. Do you have a preference?”

“Surprise me,” she said, grinning.

Thankfully, Marta had kept Harlan’s library intact. Most of the books were his but Benoit found a few by other authors, including a poetry anthology. Grinning, he took it off the shelf and searched the table of contents for his favorite poem. He found it easily then he sat down in the same place as the night before and started reading aloud.

_“I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky…”_

The poem wasn’t long but by the time he had finished, he looked over to see Marta had dozed off. Chuckling softly, he got up then bent to kiss her forehead. “Sleep well, darlin’,” he murmured.

* * *

Marta woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I knew I forgot somethin’,” Benoit muttered as he got up from Harlan’s favorite chair and left the room.

She heard voices then the door shut and she heard footsteps in the hallway. “Is everything alright?” she called out.

“Just fine, you’ll see in a minute.”

“Okay.” She sighed softly. _I can’t believe I fell asleep while he was reading to me, but that voice of his is so relaxing._ Benoit came back in carrying a clear glass vase of a dozen roses and Marta grinned so wide, her cheeks hurt. “Are those for me?” she asked, awed.

Benoit chuckled as he set the vase of roses on the coffee table. “Of course. I ordered them while you were gettin’ X-rays done.”

She reached out to lightly touch one red-tipped yellow petal. “I’ve heard of these roses but I’ve never seen them in person before.” She looked at him curiously. “And I’ve certainly have never been given them before.” Hesitating a moment, she then plowed on. “Benoit … do you know what these roses mean?”

“Yellow roses with red tips? ‘Friendship deepening to love.’” His tone implied that it was common knowledge, but his eyes refused to meet hers.

Marta swallowed hard against a sudden lump in her throat, her eyes wet. “Then you … you-”

“Love you?” he asked softly, finally meeting her eyes. “With all of my heart.” Tears started to run down her face and Benoit sat down next to her, gently taking her hands. “Don’t cry, darlin’. If I offended you-”

She stared at him. “Offended? God, no, I’m relieved!”

“Relieved?” he echoed, his gaze so incredibly soft.

“Yes, you feel the same way about me that I do for you.”

Benoit grinned as he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.


End file.
